Stop the World
by lovesamemory
Summary: Sequel to Battelfield. Nick and Miley are now married, can the face the challenge of being together in Hollywood? Or will their marriage fall apart? NILEY!
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note: It's finally here enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot!

Miley's POV

"So Demi, you excited for tomorrow?" I asked taking a sip of my cranberry vodka. "Nope, not at all Miles, since I have dreamed of this day since Joe first asked me out" she said sarcastically. I laughed "Nervous" she sighed "Yes, I am what if he changes his mind?" She said quietly at our table. "He won't he loves you with everything in him." I told her truthfully. She smiled. "Besides, look at me and Nick, we got through that day, I thought the same exact same thing remember." She smiled again "True". "Just think of how a great of a night tomorrow will be" I said nudging her shoulder.

"Of course this coming from the mind of my sex addicted best friend." She said smirking. "We are not" I said trying to defend myself, but doing a horrible job. "Just admit it. Only three months of being married and you have had sex every night" she said thinking she was right. "No" I told her honestly. She raised her eyebrows at me. "There were those three days when the boys were in Chicago" I told her grinning. We both laughed.

I looked at Demi and back at the rest of the girls calling us over. I pulled demi and walked towards the girls getting ready to dance.

I woke up and looked over at my alarm clock in my bedroom. My eyes widened as I saw the time. "Shit" I said springing up out of my bed and flying towards my door. I flew down the hall to the guest room where Demi was. I opened the door and yelled at Demi "D we slept in two hours late" I turned and I saw her run in to the bathroom. I hurried into the living room and woke up the rest of the girls.

We got to the church an hour later and we are now in the dressing room helping Demi with her hair and make up. Someone knocked on the door. "Mi, can you get that?" Demi asked me. I smiled and put down the blush and walked over to the door. I opened it and frowned "Aren't you supposed to be with Joe?" I asked him. "Wow Mi, what a great way to great your husband" he replied sarcastically as I rolled my eyes. I smiled at him and kissed him quickly on the cheek. "I was just making sure you guys were here on time" he said sweetly. "Yes, we are now leave" I giggled he was about to protest but I shut the door in his face. I turned to Demi still grinning. "Let's get your dress on"

Everything turned out great. I was currently sitting on Nick's lap eating my cake. He wrapped his arms around me and rested his head on my shoulder. "Have I told you how beautiful you look today?" Nick asked placing soft kisses on my neck. "n-nn-no" I stuttered as I tried to hold in a moan. He stopped kissing my neck. I put my cake on the table and turned around in his lap, he was smirking at me.

"Wipe that smirk off your face" I said playfully hitting his arm. "The bride and groom are now leaving" I pulled Nick up and walked towards Joe and Demi to say goodbye before they left. The got into the car and I turned to Nick wrapping my arms around his neck. "D was so nervous about tonight" I told him smiling. "So was Joe" he said tightening his grip around my waist.

"How about we go home and relieve our wedding night" he whispered. I smirked at him and brought my lips to his ear "Take me home" I whispered seductively and sucked on his earlobe. I pulled away and laughed at his facial expression. "You're evil" he said whining. "Just shut up and let's go home and have some fun" I said winking at him and started to walk towards the car.

Authors Note: I now that it is really short but I didn't have a lot of time to write this week. But I promised that I would post the sequel today. So here it is. Check out my new story it is called Am I Ready for Love?

Follow me on twitter for updates and stuff

Twitter: Hope4Niley

Love Kenzie


	2. Chapter 2

Miley's POV

I was sitting in my trailer taking a break before I went back to set for my new music video can't Be Tamed. I took a sip from my coke and turned on E! They were showing pictures form Joe and Demi's wedding. I laughed seeing Joe and Demi doing some kind of strange dance. I heard someone knock on my door. "Come in" I yelled from my spot on the couch.

I looked up as they came through the door. I immediately got up and ran over. "D" I yelled excitedly into her ear hugging her tightly. She laughed "M" she yelled back. I pulled away and looked at her. "What are you doing her?" I asked still grinning. "What a girl can't come see her new sister?" she asked sweetly. I rolled my eyes and smiled. "I missed you a lot to" I told her pulling her into another hug.

"Nick got us from the airport. I asked him where you were since you were supposed to pick us up. He told me you were shooting your new video, so I thought I would come surprise you." She said shrugging her shoulders. I looked over at the clock in my trailer and noticed what time it was. "Well were about to start shooting so come watch." I pulled her out of the trailer and into hair and make up.

Katie and Todd quickly did everything. I walked back to Demi who I had left with the director and my dancers. "Wow" she said looking at me as I giggled. I was wearing a black tank top and short black short things with my hair ratted and half pulled back. Feathers were all in my hair and arms with my fake wings. "Meet Avis Stewart" I said twirling around. She smirked and said you mean "Avis Stewart-Grey. Your Disney image is so gone." "Well that was the point i am not a 15 year old Hannah Montana anymore." I said truthfully. "No you are a 19 year old hot sexy wife" I laughed at her choice of words. "Almost Twenty" I corrected.

"Set" I heard the director tell us. I looked at Demi and headed over to the cage why she stood by the director. "Action" he yelled once we were all in place, I started to sing.

Once I finished Demi walked over to me. "That was incredible" she said still in shock. "Thanks" I said smiling at her and taking a drink of my water. "But there is one person who has tamed you…Nick" she said smirking again. True, by you miss those fun days when we were single." I said smirking right back. "Of course I do, but I like being married. I remember how much trouble we used to get in to. Your evil little mischievous grins, every time I saw one I knew that it meant trouble for me. That Miley could not be tamed" she said laughing. I smiled remember how much trouble we used to get into together. "Well that's when I wrote it, it was before me and Nick got back together." I said smiling still. "That explains a lot, so when is he going to see it and why is he not her?" she asked.

"I wouldn't let him come, he through a fit, he was all pouty. He would kill me for dancing and wearing these clothes. He won't see it until it comes out." She laughed "Yes he would" I walked back to my trailer to change. "Do you want to go shopping" Demi asked flopping down onto my couch. Before I could answer her I ran to the bathroom and threw up. When I was done puking my guts out I washed my face and quickly brushed my teeth. I walked to Demi and sat down on the couch. "Sorry" I said. "I guess that's a no for the mall, you okay?" she asked concerned. "Ya I have been puking up the last three days randomly then all of a sudden I feel better." I shrugged "That's weird" she said looking at me weirdly.

"Yep lets go eat i am starving, I just need to change really fast." I got up from the couch and went back into the bathroom. I put on some ripped jean Capri's and an orange short sleeved shirt and paired it with my converse. "Do you care if we go to the Cheesecake Factory I've been craving it all day?" I asked as I walked back out. "Nope sounds good" she replied. We got there and ordered. "How is being Married?" I asked taking a sip of my coke. "Great I love it" "It is great, no more having to worry if he will break up with you or no drama" said sighing happily. "True that" I giggled as our waiter got there with our food.

I stared at Demi's food grossed out. "What did you get?" I asked trying not to gag. "Cheese Ravioli" she said looking at me like I was insane. "Okay what is going on with you? You love their cheese ravioli, are you sure you are okay?" she asked worriedly. "Y aim fine" I said rolling my eyes. "No miles, I think something is wrong with you. Randomly throwing up, craving things, turned of to certain sme…OMG" she said realizing something. Now it was my turn to look at her like she was insane. "What" I asked curiously. She leaned closer to me "Are you pregnant?" she asked with a serious face as I started to laugh uncontrollably. "No" I said choking through my laughter still. "Are you sure?" I thought about it for a moment once I calmed down. My last period was 6 weeks ago, if I counted right. Which means I was two weeks late.

I felt my eyes go wide. "No" I answered her previous question. "Let's find out then." "Okay" I said nervously. I can't be pregnant I am only quickly finished our food, paid and left. On the way home we stopped at the drug store and bought a couple of pregnancy tests. Luckily our disguises worked for once until we got out of the store. Pap's swarmed us. "What did you guy's buy?" they shouted. I ignored them and got back into the car.

We went to my house. "Nick's not here he had a meeting to go to about an hour ago." I told Demi as we walked into our bathroom. I set the boxes on the counter and stared at them. "You Okay?" she asked quietly. "No…what if i am pregnant, I am too young I just got married." I cried. "Miley, it will be okay if you are, you are married to the love of your life, sure you are a little young but who cares, girls get pregnant at 14. You aren't a slut or a whore or anything that people call you. Most importantly I will be there for you, your family, our family, and especially Nick." She said hugging me tightly. I pulled away smiling at her "I always wanted to be a mom". "Exactly now go take those test's so we can find out if I will be an aunt." She said grinning widely.

I nodded feeling a lot better about it. I grabbed the boxes and read the directions. I peed on them, came out, and set them in the sink. I sat down next to Demi on the bathroom floor staring at the wall. "How long" she asked. "Three minutes, the longest of my life." We returned to the silence just waiting. After a couple more minutes Demi turned towards me and said "Miles it's time" I nodded getting nervous again. This could be the thing that changes my whole future. "Want me to do it" I looked at her and nodded again "Please". She smiled at me and walked over to the sink. She grabbed it and looked at it. I sat waiting for her to tell me if I was pregnant or not. "You are…"

**Authors Note: haha bet you hate me right Now: D, anyway sorry it's been a while and that it is kind of short. It is the end of school so it's kind of crazy right now. I will still try to update every week until school is out but they will most likely be a little shorter than normal.**

**I will update Am I in Love? Tomorrow so look for that.**

**Please review!**

**Twitter-Hope4Niley**

**Love Kenzie**


	3. Chapter 3

Miley's POV

"You're pregnant" and with those two words I froze. "Mi, I'm home" I heard Nick yell coming through the front door. "Shit" I turned to Demi "Quick hide it under my sink". I heard him walking up the stairs. I ran over to my drawer and pulled out a brush and told Demi to sit. I put the brush threw her hair as he walked into the bathroom. "Hey D" he said to Demi. "Hey" she replied running a brush through my hair. "What are you guys up to?" he asked curiously. "Just showing Miley how she should do her hair for Dancing with the Stars" Demi said pulling my hair up. "Oh okay" he said believing it.

"I just came to tell you I am going to the dodger's game with my brothers" he said giving me a kiss on the cheek. "Okay have fun" I said smiling up at him from my chair. He smiled and left. As soon as I heard his car drive off I turned back to Demi. "I think I am going to be sick" I ran to the toilet again and threw up. I went back into the bedroom and sat down next to Demi on the bed. "When are you going to tell him?" Demi asked putting her head on my shoulder.

"Tonight when he gets home" she nodded and hugged me tightly. "Remember it is all going to be okay, but I have to go to the store" she whispered and left.

I wasn't really worried about being pregnant this young anymore really. Ok so maybe I was a little bit but as I thought about how would we raise a child in the spotlight. They would be followed around constantly and hounded wherever they went. I didn't want that for my child. I didn't want a child who was spoiled and bratty; I wanted a grounded child like me and Nick. Who didn't thing they were better than anyone else because of fame, money, or status.

I looked at the clock and saw that it was only 3 o'clock. I decided to do some cleaning around the house. I finished cleaning the house and looked at the clock it was about five. I suddenly felt really tired. I pulled the covers off and climbed in pulling them back over me and falling into a deep sleep. A couple hours later I was awoken by Nick climbing into bed and him wrapping his arms around me. I turned around and looked up at him sleepily. "Go back to sleep baby." He said softly and kissed my forehead.

But when he said baby that reminded me I needed to tell him. "Nicky" I said sleepily. "Ya" he said looking down at me. I decided to come out and just tell him. "I'm pregnant" I said bluntly. I watched as his eyes got big. I was worried for a second until a huge smile spread across his face. "Really" he as excited. I just nodded "Hey you okay?" he asked concerned. I felt tears well up in my eyes.

"What's wrong baby?" he asked a frown quickly spreading across his face. "How are we supposed to raise a baby in the spotlight? He or she won't have a normal life." I asked tears spilling down my face. "Mi baby look at me" he said firmly pulling up my chin so I could look into his eyes. "It's going to be fine, you know why?" he continued. "Why?" I asked snuggling into his chest. "They will have two parents who love them unconditionally. Also two amazing families, and most importantly the most amazing mother he or she could ever ask for." He said sincerely.

I kissed him softly and realized that he was right. We would be fin. I smiled at him "Thank You" I whispered. I put my hands on my stomach and smiled. I let my eyes close as I felt Nick's hands over mine and our baby. I could picture it now. Nick's curls and eyes with my nose and smile. He or she was perfect.


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is the Next Chapter, school's over now so i will be updating a couple of times a week. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

Miley's POV

I woke up the next morning to the sun streaming into our room through the curtains. I could feel Nick staring into the back of my head. I grinned and turned over "Creep Much". He chuckled lightly "Is it a crime to watch my beautiful wife while she sleeps?" he asked raising his eyebrow. "Yes of course" I said playfully. He smiled down at me and kissed me lightly but full of passion.

He pulled away "I love you" he said smiling at me again. "I love you too" I said smiling back up at him snuggling my head into his neck. He pulled me tighter against him. "I also love our baby" he said rubbing my stomach. It made me smile again everything was just perfect right now, nothing could ruin it.

"I need to make an appointment with an OBYN" I said as I started to pull away from his embrace. "No, not yet. Just lay with me for a while." He said as he tightened his grip on me. I giggled "Nicky, I have to get up. You want our baby to be healthy right?" I said pulling that card knowing that he would let go. "Fine you just had to pull the baby card didn't you" he whined pouting. I giggled as I got up to go down into the kitchen.

I looked at the list of doctors. I had called my gynecologist and she had suggested some of the best OBYN'S in L.A. I just picked a random person and dialed the number to their office. "Thank you for calling Dr. Reynolds's Office, how may I help you?" the receptionist asked. "Yes, hi I need to make an appointment for as soon as possible" I said wanting to get checked out soon.

"Look's like you are in luck, we just had something open up around 11 o'clock for today" she said. I looked over at the clock realizing it was only 9:30 "That should be fine". "Can I get your name please?" she asked politely. "Mrs. Gray" I said not wanting to say my full name. "Okay your all set see you at 11" with that she hung up.

I went back upstairs to tell Nick. I walked into our room to see him snuggled up to his pillow again. I was gone for a total of ten minutes and he already fell asleep again. I walked over and sat down on the side of the bed. I gently shook his shoulder "Baby, we have an appointment for 11". He just groaned "I'm going to go get in the shower, when I come back out you better be up. We need to leave in an hour." He groaned again as I laughed and walked into the joining bathroom.

After showering I wrapped a towel around my body and walked into our closet. I started to look through all of my clothes. After about ten minutes of looking I finally settled on dark silver jean Capri's, a white flowy tank top, and my converse. I went back into the bedroom to see Nick finally getting up. "Look who decided to get up" I said playfully as I sat next to him on the bed. "I'm going to go shower" he said yawning. "Okay but hurry we have to leave in half an hour." I told him getting back up and going into the bathroom to do my hair and makeup.

I dried my hair and decided to make it easy and just straightened my hair. I put on some eyeliner, mascara, and finally some nude lip gloss. When I finished Nick had just finished getting ready. "You ready baby?" he asked while wrapping his arms around me. "Yes, let's go" I replied as he kissed my temple. I loved it when he did that it made me feel safe and loved being in his arms. He let me go and laced his fingers with mine as we walked out to the car.

We soon pulled up to the doctor's office. I sat there for a minute looking at the building. I could feel Nick's gaze on me. "You ok Mi?" he asked concerned. "Ya" I lied. "Mi" he warned fully knowing that I was lying. "Ok I'm just a little nervous" I told him honestly. "Why?" he asked. "What if something is wrong with the baby" I said voicing my fears. "Baby look at me" he said firmly and I still wouldn't look at him. He lifted my chin so he could look into my eyes. "Listen to me everything will be fine, the baby will be just fine" he said reassuringly. I nodded with a smile on my lips and got out of the car.

We sat in the waiting room waiting to be called back. I was still freaking out. I didn't know what I would do if something was wrong with our baby. I was nervous, but Nick was helping by rubbing his thumb in a calming circular motion on my hand with his thumb. He knew that I loved it and that it always helped calm me down.

"Mr. and Mrs. Gray" a nurse called standing in the doorway looking down at a piece of paper. We got up and walked over to her. She looked up from the papers she was looking at as we approached her. She had a look of shock on her face clearly noticing who we were. She quickly regained her composure as I smilled at her. "Right this way" she said leading us down a hallway.

She leads us into a room and handed me a gown. "Just put this gown on and Dr. Reynolds will be in with you shortly" she said then walked out the door closing it behind her. I quickly put on the gown not knowing when the doctor would walk in. I had just sat down on the bed thingy when Dr. Reynolds walked in.

"Alright how are you Mrs. Gray" she asked kindly smiling at me. "Very good thank you" I replied returning her smile. "Is this Mr. Gray?" she asked referring to Nick; I looked back at him and nodded. "So let's get started, when did you find out you were pregnant?" she asked holding a pen in her hand. "Last Night" she nodded and wrote down the information.

"Alright I want you to lie back down" I did as I was told and Nick stood next to me grabbing my hand. "First were going to check up on your baby to make sure everything is good. Now im going to put this gel on your stomach so it will be a little cold" she said applying the gel and moving the wand around my stomach.

"Alright here is your baby". I looked over at the screen at the 4-D scan and felt tears coming to my eyes. (Go to Google and look up 4d ultrasounds they are beautiful and can see all the features on a baby). My baby had their eyes closed, with a cute little button nose, and my lips. They were beautiful. I sat there looking for a moment then looked up at Nick. He had a smile on his face with tears streaming down his face. "What is this?" Dr. Reynolds's said looking closely at the screen. I started to freak out thinking something was wrong with my baby.

"I did not expect this, but congratulations you are having twins" she exclaimed with a smile on her face. I was shocked as I looked at the screen seeing my other child hiding behind their brother or sister. "I'm going to give you a minute" she said walking out of the room.

I looked up at Nick to see his reaction. He looked down at me at the same time beaming a huge smile at me. "Can you believe it Mi twins" he said happily. I was beyond happy, but also a little nervous. One baby is hard but two, even though I knew me and Nick could make it through anything. "I know im so excited not one but we also get another" I said smiling up at him. He leaned down and kissed me passionately. "Thank you" he said pulling away. "For what?" I asked confused. "For giving me two children" I smiled up at him feeling the tears come to my eyes again. He wiped them away as I laughed "You are more than welcome."

A couple of minutes later Dr. Reynolds's walked back in. "Alright you two im going to turn on the sound" she flipped on a switch on the machine and two thumping sounds could be heard. Tears came to my eyes once again for what seemed like the millionth time that day. When I heard their heartbeats I instantly fell in love with them. I loved them more than I could ever imagine possible.

"They look perfectly healthy. Now we are going to start some blood work" she said smiling. I winced as she pulled out a needle. I hated needles. Nick squeezed my hand to comfort me as she started. When she was finished with everything she gave me prenatal vitamins. We also made an appointment for the next month for a check up.

* * *

**So here is the next chapter I know I didn't get as many reviews as I liked. But I didn't know when that would happen. So I decided too right up the next chapter. Please review it would mean a lot to me. If you put in "Full Circle" anywhere in your review I will send you a preview of the next chapter. :) Reviews make me update faster too hint hint ;).**

**Love Kenzie**

**P.S. Follow me on Twitter**

**Twitter-Hope4Niley**

**PRESS**

**THE **

**BUTTON!**


	5. Chapter 5

Miley's POV

After our appointment I couldn't stop smiling. I was beyond happy at the moment. I felt my hand drop to my stomach. I still couldn't believe that we were going to have twins.

We were on our way to Nick's parent's house for dinner. We had this planned about three weeks in advance to make sure that everyone could come. We just didn't know that I was pregnant at the time. My whole family as well as Nick's would be there.

I turned to Nick "Do you want to tell them tonight?" I asked wondering about what he wanted to do. He hadn't mentioned it at all. "It's up to you if you want to" he replied sending a smile my way.

"Let's do it" I was way to excited to keep this all in. If I didn't tell soon it would just come out. I have a condition I like to call word vomit. I have a serious case. It is rather unfortunate when someone tells me a secret. It comes out in random times.

Nick smiled at me again and lifted my hand that was laced with his up to his face and kissed it gently.

I smiled at him. I don't think I could ever describe how he made me feel. He made me so happy. I turned to look back out the window and just thought what our future would be like from now.

A little while later we pulled up to my in-laws house. I got out of the car before Nick could open the door for me. He pouted "Mi, you were supposed to let me open the door for you". I laughed "well to bad" I said sticking my tongue out at him. Haha sucka.

I grabbed his hand and laced my fingers through his. We walked up the front door and walked in. "Mom were here" Nick shouted as we walked into the house. "Hey sweetie" Denise said walking in from the kitchen and hugged Nick. She pulled away and turned to me. "Miles" she said pulling me in for a hug. "Denise can I help you with anything?" I asked as I pulled away.

"NO" Nick suddenly shouted. Me and Denise gave him a weird look. "Um…Mi, Demi wanted to talk to you when we got here." he said shifting his eyes around. Okay something was definitely up. "Oh, that's alright sweetie I pretty much got everything done anyway" Denise said walking away.

Once Denise was in the kitchen I turned back to Nick. "Ok, what's up?" I asked him suspiciously. "Nothing" he told me smiling. I just gave him a look. "Ok, I don't want you too strain yourself to much." He whispered pulling me into his arms. "Especially since you are carrying my twins" she whispered into my ear smiling and rubbing his hand on my stomach.

I smiled up at him and pecked him on the lips. "Thanks baby, but I can still help with things. The babies will be fine" I said laughing. I walked off into the living room to find Demi.

"What up?" Demi asked as she saw me enter the living room. "Nothing" I smiled at her. She walked over to me. "Did you tell him yet?" she asked. I smiled at her "Yes". "What did he say?" She asked grinning excitedly. "He was really happy" we squealed quietly, but Joe heard. "You two okay?" he asked giving us a weird look. "Yep, just fine just telling Demi about my new shoes I bought yesterday" I replied quickly. "Okay" he said buying it.

Nick walked in and pulled me onto his lap on the couch. I cuddled into him; I just wanted to be really close to him right now. He put his arms around me and kissed my head. I looked back over to Demi and Joe. Demi was grinning widely and Joe looked like he was grossed out.

"Dinners ready" Denise shouted from the kitchen. We all got up from the couch and walked into the kitchen. I saw my mom with Denise and my dad was talking with Paul.

Trace and Brandi walked in from the backyard with Sam and Bree. (Bree is Trace's girlfriend and Brandi and Sam are married). Noah came down the stairs with Frankie trailing behind her.

I walked over to my family and gave them all hugs. We sat down at the table and said grace. About half way through dinner Nick grabbed my hand and sqooze it. I looked over at him and he smiled at me. I knew what he wanted to do. So I grinned and nodded at him.

"We have something to tell you guys" he started to say. Everyone stopped their conversations and looked at us. "Is everything okay?" my mom asked. I smiled at her "Yes mommy everything is more than okay" I told her. I looked at Demi who looked really excited. "Um…"I started not really knowing how to tell them. "Miley's pregnant" Nick finished for me.

It was really quiet for a minute until I heard my mom and Denise squeal. "My first grandbaby" my mom said getting up and walking over to hug us. Denise got up and followed her actions. They then sat back down. Everyone started to congratulate us. "That actually isn't everything we needed to tell you" Nick said again. "Were having twins" I said grinning. This time it was Demi to squeal.

"Why didn't you tell me this morning Mi?" Demi asked. "What you knew?" Joe asked her confused. "Duh who do you think was with her when she found our" she told him. "Sorry Demz we just found out like this afternoon" I said smiling again. I could not stop smiling I felt really bubbly.

"Congrats guys" Dani said smiling at us. "Thanks" we replied in unison then continued to finish dinner.

When we were finished with dinner we were all in the living room talking. I looked at Noah and Frankie. They were smiling at each other they were best friends. It was also painfully obvious to the rest of us that they liked each other except to Noah and Frankie. I looked closer at Noah and saw a little red mark on her neck. I couldn't believe what I saw. It was time to tease her mercicly like she used to do when me and Nick were still dating.

The guys all went into the Den to watch the Lakers game. My mom and Denise went back into the kitchen to talk about the babies im guessing. Brandi and Trace had already left. So it was just me, Demi, Dani, and Noah sitting and talking. "So Noah I couldn't help but notice something on your neck" I commented grinning. Her hand flew up to her neck trying to cover it up.

She started to blush "You think dad saw it?" she asked starting to freak out. "No we would all know by now trust me. You remember the first time dad saw my hickey" I said remembering how mad he was when he saw. Nick had just dropped me off at home. We were on a date and things got a little heated at the beach and we started to make out. Which resulted me getting my first hickie. I came through the door and he screamed at me and grounded me.

She laughed remembering. "But the question we should really be asking is who gave it to you? Maybe a certain 15 year old curly haired gray brother." I suggested as she blushed. "We are just friends" she tried. "Ya friends just don't do that Noah bear" Demi added on smirking at her. I knew there was a reason she was my best friend. "Just admit that you have feelings for him" I said enjoying watching her squirm. "Fine, we are dating he asked me out a month ago." She said looking away with a big smile on her face.

"Now see was that so hard. And why am I just hearing about this baby sis." I asked. "I didn't want to bother you, you are really busy." She said her smiling slightly. "Noah" I said scooting over to her and pulling her into a tight hug. "I will always have time for you, even when it is three in the morning. If you want to tell me something just come to me anytime and I will be there." I said honestly. "Thanks Miles" she said hugging me back.

"Now here is the full proof way to cover up hickies" I said giggling. She just looked at me curiously. "Trust me if he is anything like his brother it will come in handy. Then you won't get grounded like I did." She smiled as I gave her advice.

**What up people so know what tomorrow is June 11? Is everyone excited I know I am. NILEY DAY! YESSS…unfortunately I will be on vacation tomorrow and I wanted to update for Niley day so here is the next chapter. Enjoy!**

**Love Kenzie **

**Follow me on Twitter-Hope4Niley**

**PRESS **

**THE **

**BUTTON!**


	6. Chapter 6

Miley's POV

"You excited?" Demi asked me as we watched the commercials on E! "No of course not it's just the release of my new music video. Why would I be excited?" I said sarcastically. She just rolled her eyes at me. Once E! Comes back on we would see my new interview with Ryan and then finally my Can't Be Tamed music video. I was also really nervous considering the only person who has seen it besides me is Demi.

I had a feeling Nick might get mad because of what I wore. I started to bounce my leg up and down. I felt a strong hand plop down on my knee preventing me from bouncing it. "Calm down Mi" Nick said laughing. "How long are these damn commercials" I whined.

Right after I said that a commercial for my new album appeared. I groaned as it told about when my album was releasing. We already new all of this crap. It showed the cover of my album. "I'm going to miss my body" I pouted at the screen. "But what we get in the end is worth it right?" Nick asked rubbing my stomach. "Yes" I said putting my hand on top of his. "But it is going to be hard getting my great body back after having twins" I sighed.

"Welcome back to E! News, coming up next I sat down with former teen queen Miley Stewart" Ryan said smiling then it cut to my interview.

R: "So Miley how are you?" He asked sitting down starting the interview. 

M: "Great as always." I said smiling.

R: "How is Nick?" he asked with a smirk.

M: "He is great working on some Administration stuff and something else I can't share yet." Thinking of what else he was doing.

R: "Fine, how is being married?"

M: "I love it, it's great. I am one of the lucky few who are married to their best friend, love of my life, and soul mate. He is literally like my other half. I'm loud, crazy, and outgoing. While he is shy, calm, and more cautious." I said truthfully.

R: "time to talk rumors, are you pregnant?"

M: "I don't know am I, do I look pregnant Ryan?" I said playfully.

R: "No..." he said while looking me up and down as I smiled triumphantly.

M: "No I am not pregnant."

R: "so let's talk about the music video. It's a lot different from your other stuff. Why did you choose to do it the way you did?"

M: "A lot of the video was my own ideas; I got tired of people thinking that they could control what I do with my life. I actually wrote this song when I was sixteen like six months before I got back together with Nick. It was a time when people like Disney, tried to tell me what to wear, what to do, things like that. I was sick of it."

R: "this is off of your brand new album that comes out in about three weeks. What inspired you to write this album?"

M: "well as you know this is my first record since my last one was released when I was sixteen. So it is a lot of stuff that I have written since then and know. Songs like Stay, Scars, Take Me Along, and Permanent December had to do with Nick. I wrote Liberty Walk about one of my friend's relationships. I did Every Rose for my mom since she loves that song. I wrote Robot for the same reasons as Can't Be Tamed, so there are a lot of different things that inspired me."

R: "Thanks Miley it was great talking to you again."

M: "You too Ryan."

"That was my new one on one video with Mrs. Nick Gray, now here is her new video." Ryan spoke right before it started. Through the song I was scooting closer too Demi and away from Nick. I knew he was going to freak out at the end because of what I wore in the video. When it ended everyone in the living room started to clap.

"That was great Miley" Denise said smiling at me. "It turned out even better than I thought it would, damn girl you got moves and legs" Demi said laughing with Joe, Kevin and Dani. "Well let's go grab some cake from the kitchen to celebrate" Paul suggested getting up from beside Denise. Everyone got up and left the room. I got up form my place as well not wanting to see Nick's reaction.

All of a sudden I felt someone grab my wrist and pull me back down. Shit it was Nick here it comes. I turned towards him and saw a smirk plastered on his face. All of a sudden he pinned me down on the couch kissing me passionately. I was definitely not expecting this reaction from him. Either way I kissed him back.

After a couple of minutes we pulled back for air. "What was that for?" I asked breathing heavily. "Do you have any idea how hot that video was?" he asked breathing heavily as well. "Wait you aren't mad?" I asked confused. "Well I wish that you would have covered up your legs a little more but whatever" he said shrugging. This was definitely not the overprotective Nick I was in love with. Oh well I wasn't going to complain about getting off the hook.

I laughed at him and pushed him off of me. "Hey" he said playfully glaring at me. "What you were squishing our beloved babies" I said defending my self and rubbing my stomach for effect. "Wait what? You are pregnant? But you told Ryan that that was a lie" he said feigning shock. I rolled my eyes at him and smiled. "Whatever let's go get some cake, im really craving some right now." He just laughed at me as we joined everyone in the kitchen.

**Authors Note: Im so sorry I haven't updated this week been a little busy. Hopefully I will be able to post at least one or two chapters by Sunday but no promises. Please review and tell me what you thought. I love reading all of your comments. Who bought Can't Be Tamed yesterday? I love it so much. I cant decide which song is my favorite I love them all so much. It is my favorite album of hers!**

**Love Kenzie**

**P.S. Follow me Bitches**

**Twitter-Hope4Niley**

**PRESS**

**THE **

**BUTTON**

**BITCH!**


	7. Chapter 7

Two Months Later

Miley's POV

So today is going to be an interesting day. The pregnancy rumors are still going around like crazy. So today me and Nick both decided to address the rumors. So of course we will be telling one person and one person only. I am sure you can guess who that person is. He is the one we tell all the major things to. So naturally he would be the lucky one who would get to interview us for this situation.

We walked in to E! Studios with my hand tightly wrapped around Nicks. I was very excited to tell everyone. I was starting to show a lot more so we thought we might as well do it now. We walked up to Ryan and smiled. "What up Ry?" I asked him while giving him a quick hug. "I don't know why don't you tell me Miley Ray, you guys are the ones who set up this interview." He said amused.

"That we did" Nick said smiling down at me. "So why exactly did you want to be interviewed?" he asked curiously. "Ryan don't you know me better than that. I missed you so much, you are always busy, with hosting American Idol, and doing all the other things that you do. I thought we just haven't had an interview in a while." I exclaimed grinning.

"I'm sure that is exactly why you wanted to do an interview" he told us sarcastically. Me and Nick laughed. "That's partially true I did actually miss you" I told him sincerely. We got the green light that the interview was going to start soon so we quickly took our seats. Nick next to me and Ryan sitting across from us.

"So here today we have a rare interview, they rarely do this together and I was lucky enough to score the interview with them both, Ladies and Gentlemen the great Miley and Nick Grey" Ryan said smiling at the camera. "Thanks for the introduction Ryan" I replied laughing as the camera panned my face. "You are welcome, so how is it going?" Ryan asked looking at Nick.

"Everything is great enjoying married life, working, and chilling" Nick said grabbing my hand. "Sounds fun, so Miley any new projects coming up?" he asked looking towards me this time. "Nope not really, the album comes out in two days on Monday, so everyone go buy it" I said laughing and looking at the camera. "We are having the release party at the House of Blues that night and im performing. Then im going on a small promotional tour to New York and hosting the Much Music Video Awards up in Canada. Then after that I am taking a much needed long vacation after that for a while probably till the end of the year at least." I said telling him honestly.

"Well you definitely deserve a break. You going to New York with her Nick?" he asked. "Of course, I am going to support her. " He told Ryan smiling at him. "So anything else you guys wanted to tell us?" Ryan asked curiously.

"Actually there is" I told him looking at Nick telling him silently to start off because I had no clue where too. "You know all the rumors going around that Miley is pregnant we thought that it was time to address them once and for all." He said. I continued on from where he left off. "We are excited to share with you all that I am in fact pregnant" I said blurting it out and smiling. I felt Nick squeeze my hand tightly and looked over at Ryan who had is mouth dropped open I laughed.

"Miles you lied to me last time I interviewed you didn't you?" He said smirking at me. "I did only because I had just found out, and wasn't ready to tell the world yet" I said shooting back at him. "Okay I will forgive you since you told me and no one else" he said smiling at me.

"So how when you found out you were pregnant?" he asked. "It was the day I shot my music video for Can't Be Tamed actually. I had been feeling really nauseas for a while and Demi actually came into my trailer that day. After the shoot we were hungry so we went to Cheesecake Factory and had lunch. She put all of my symptoms together and asked if I was pregnant, I just laughed at her thinking it was the most ridiculous idea ever. But the more I thought about it the more I began to think that I was, so we went down to CVS and bought a test. She took it with me after we got home from lunch and I found out I was pregnant." I told him.

"Wow so besides you Demi was the first to know about this even before Nick?" he asked still shocked. "Yep" I replied laughing. He chuckled at my answer "Nick what did it feel like when she told you?" he asked him.

"It was something that is so surreal. I was shocked to say the least but extremely happy. I always wanted to have kids and to hear that my wife was pregnant just made me really happy. It is really hard to describe the feeling. I felt complete knowing that in a couple of months we would be getting the greatest gift we could ever get" he said smiling looking extremely happy at me. I smiled back at him and squeezed his hand.

"So how far along are you?" he asked. "About five months" I replied. "Do we know if it's a boy or girl yet?" he asked curiously. "Well we find out on Monday morning at the next doctor's appointment what the genders are going to be" I said not really paying attention to what I was saying. I was extremely anxious and excited for Monday. I got to find out the sex of my babies and my album was coming out. Best. Day. Ever.

"Whoa what do you mean genders?" he asked confused. I giggled nervously mentally slapping myself that I let out that information. Nick smirked at me "Oh we forgot to tell you the other exciting news, we are having twins" Nick replied to Ryan. Ryan clapped and closed off the interview.

I stood up from the chair only to be pulled into a hug by Ryan. "Congratulations you guys I am so happy for you, you deserve it" he said smiling at me and Nick. I thanked him and said goodbye and went back to the car.

Once we were into the car Nick pulled out of the parking lot and looked at me. "Nice going baby spilling out more information" he said smirking at me. He knows exactly what happens to me when he smirks. I could tell he was enjoying the little effect that he had on me. I started to get turned on; this is a new thing that has been happening since I started my second trimester. I started to feel a lot more horny than I did before. It was hard to keep my hands off of Nick all the time. But he didn't seem to mind.

As soon as he shut the door I pounced on him. He seemed surprised but kissed me hungrily anyway. I wrapped my legs tightly around his waist, clinging to him. He walked up the stairs and into our bedroom throwing me down onto the bed. I reattached our lips quickly kissing him fiercely. Soon all of our clothes were lost in a pile on the floor with me showing Nick exactly how much I loved him.

**I should stop here but im going to keep going for fun**. **:D**

I woke up the next night from being kicked hard from inside of me. I groaned trying to turn over onto my side and rubbing my stomach gently trying to get them to stop kicking me. As much as I loved feeling them, it sometimes hurt, and wasn't much fine when I was trying to sleep. Like at this moment right here. After about ten minutes I was starting to get frustrated.

I turned to Nick seeing him peacefully sleeping with a smile on his face. "Nicky" I whined trying to wake him up. "Hmm" came his mumbled reply. "Will you tell your children to stop playing soccer with my kidneys and let me sleep" I replied in a whiny voice again. He opened his eyes and looked at me; I smiled tiredly at him as he pulled me into his arms resting his hands on my stomach. Instantly the kicking stopped and I looked up at Nick smiling gratefully. "Thank you baby" I told him kissing him on the nose softly and snuggling into his arms.

He smiled triumphantly "You know I am the only one who can calm them down". I mumbled something under my breath and feel into a deep sleep. The next morning I woke up feeling refreshed and had a sudden urge for McDonald's hash browns, pancakes, all covered in pickles. I swiftly got up from my warm comfy bed and changed. Then I trudged down the stairs towards the family room where I knew Nick would be watching baseball from Friday night that he had to miss because of the interview.

"Nicky" I said smiling innocently at him next to him on the couch. "What baby?" he asked not taking his eyes off of the TV to look at me. This got me slightly irritated but I just decided to let it go. "Will you go get me some hash browns and pancakes from McDonalds with some pickles?" I asked sweetly. "Do I have to im watching the game" he said frustrated with what I asked him.

"Yes, you can pause the game" I told him getting angry as well. "Why should I have to pause the game? I already had to miss it on Friday night so we could go do that stupid interview with Ryan like you insisted" he said harshly. I gasped at him standing up "Well im sorry you had to miss your precious game on Friday to tell everyone that I was pregnant. I didn't know that it was such a burden to you. I'm glad to know that baseball is more important than me and our children." I yelled turning around and walking up the stairs. "Miley I wasn't finished." He said walking towards me and standing in front of me so that I couldn't leave.

"I am so sick of your attitude. I just want to do something for me for a change and relax. I'm sorry that I want a little time away from everything and the stress to do something for me." he yelled. I felt tears coming to my eyes. I quickly wiped them away "you know what since you want a little break and time to relax and do whatever the hell you want to do I will be staying at my parents for the next few days" I told him softly grabbing my keys and running out the door.

"Miley wait" I heard him yell after me. But I didn't care what he said really hurt my feelings. I backed out of the driveway with tears pouring down my cheeks and drove to my parents house. I walked in through the front door to find my mom vacuuming the living room. Once she saw me she pulled me into a hug. I told her I wanted some time alone and I walked up to my old room.

I lay down on the bed and cried. How could he say that to me? He wanted a break, was it that horrible living with me. He didn't have to deal with half of the shit that I did. I would like to see him clean the house, have two careers (acting and singing), buy food, cook dinner, do the laundry, be famous, and be pregnant all at the same time. It was a lot to deal with and I didn't need his attitude on top of all the stress. It wasn't good for me or the babies.

I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. I wiped my tears and looked at the caller I.D. It was Nick, I pressed ignore and turned off my phone. I suddenly felt very tired and fell asleep. I woke up a couple of hours later confused at why I was in my old room. Then I remember everything that had happened, and felt tears come back into my eyes.

I turned my phone back on to see if Demi had called. I saw that I had 23 texts, 11 missed calls, and 6 messages all from Nick. I sighed closing my phone. I heard someone open the door and sit down behind me on the bed. "I don't want to talk about it mom" I said whimpering. "I think we need to though" someone said. It definitely was not my mom.

I turned over to see Nick looking down at me, his eyes were all red. I sniffled and he pulled me into a hug as I cried. "Mi I am so sorry, I didn't mean anything that I said. I was just frustrated with all the pressure that is being put on us right know. I shouldn't have taken it out on you" he whispered holding me tighter against him.

I pulled back from him and wiped my tears. "You don't think I have a lot going on right now. I'm dealing with singing and acting, cleaning the house, doing laundry, making dinner, being famous, and to top it all off I am pregnant." I told him seriously. "I know and im sorry I don't need to stress you out more than you already are." I kissed him and pulled back "It's okay we both have a lot going on right know". He pulled me back into a hug "I love you so much you know that?" he said kissing my cheek. "Yes I do, I love you too."

We were sitting at the doctor's office anxiously awaiting our names to be called. "Mrs. Grey" a nurse called from the doorway. I stood up grabbing Nick's hand and going into the room. A few minutes later Dr. Reynolds's walked through door. "Nick Miley how are we doing today?" she asked grabbing my chart from the counter. "Great" I replied sitting down on the examining table.

"That's good everything going okay?" she asked the routine questions. "Oh you know the normal, constant need to pee, hunger, cravings, exhaustion, and mood swings" I said laughing looking over at Nick. He grinned as Dr. Reynolds's laughed. "Well that's good are you guys ready to find out the sex of your twins?' she asked rubbing some of the gel onto my stomach.

"Yes" Nick said excitedly grabbing onto my hand. She moved the wand over my stomach trying to find the babies. "All right let's see baby number one right here is a boy" she said as I smiled. A little boy that made me really happy. "Baby number two look's like a little girl." I felt my smile get bigger I looked up at Nick to see his facial expression. He was smiling like an idiot. "I will leave you two alone for a minute" she said walking out of the room.

As soon as she was out the door I let out a squeal of excitement and hugged Nick. "Nicky can you believe it. A baby boy and a baby girl!" He laughed at me "I know" he said leaning down and pulled me into a passionate kiss. We pulled away and I looked back on the ultra sound monitor. I sighed happily not believing that in four months I could finally hold my precious little angels.

**Authors Note- so I know that it has been a while since I updated. I have been on vacation but that is really not and excuse. I felt bad so I wrote an extra long chapter. Let me tell you it was really fun. I wanted to show what Miley and Nick are kind of going through at the moment. It was also really fun writing about all of the mood swings. So yeah I updated a new chapter of Am I In Love? On Saturday so go check it out if you haven't yet. Also thanks to all of those who have reviewed it means a lot and I love to read them.**

**Love Kenzie**

**Twitter- Hope4Niley**

**REVIEW**

**BITCH! ;D**


	8. Chapter 8

Miley's POV

"Do listen people who hate, all they do is help make your mistakes for ya, but they don't own ya I just told ya" I sang as I was packing for my trip to New York. I was performing on the Today Show two days from now. We decided that I shouldn't do a tour. Obviously because I was pregnant and I didn't want to put my twins in any type of danger.

I was really excited I loved New York it was on of my favorite places to go. Even if it wasn't for vacation it would be fun. Nick was coming with my on this trip as well so that was just an added bonus. He has been in the recording studio doing his last album for the Administration. We both agreed to take some time off to focus on us and are babies.

I heard the front door open "Mi im home" I heard Nick yell. "Im in the bedroom" I yelled back at him. I heard his footsteps coming up the stairs. I felt his arms snake around my waist. I melted into his chest; I closed my eyes and sighed in content. "How was your day baby?" he asked kissing the back of my neck softly. "Hmm good" I mumbled. "You already for New York?" I asked him. "Yep" he smiled down at me. "I'm so proud of you" I smiled at him and pulled him into a soft kiss.

We went and lay down on the bed. "So today on the way home I stopped at the book store and bought a book" he said pulling me into his side. I laughed "You, you bought a book?" He playfully glared down at me "Yes I did a baby name book". I got excited all of a sudden "Let's make a list of what we like and well narrow it down from there" he suggested.

"Ohh what about Allison I like that" I suggested as we were going through the book. "Me too put it on the list also put down Kade". I scrunched my nose up "Kade?" "What you don't like it?" he asked. "No not really" I told him honestly. "Here how about we make a deal, I will name our little girl and you name our little boy. But only using the lists we made" he said compromising. I nodded "Okay".

I put my ear piece into my ear as they were hooking up my packs to the back of my pants. Nick and my stage manger walked up to me. "Ok Miley we are starting in about two minutes. I want you to take everything carefully, if you feel like you need to stop and rest then do the hand signal I showed you earlier. Don't overwork yourself" Kenny told me. I smiled at him I as I heard the intro to 'Who Owns My Heart' start. He walked away. "Okay you are going to do great baby, I love you" Nick said kissing me quickly and pushing me up towards the stage.

We were sitting on our jet flying back to California. "Mi when did you write Stay?" Nick asked out of the blue. I stared at him confused "Why?" "Just wondering?" He shrugged. "After we became friends again, it was like three days before you asked me to be your girlfriend again" I told him still confused as to why he wanted to know. "I'm sorry that I put you through all of that. I loved you the whole time we were apart I regretted breaking up with you." He said looking down at his hands.

I got up from my seat next to him and pulled him into a hug. "Baby its okay it's in the past. Why are you apologizing for something that happened years ago?" I asked. "I don't know hearing your songs just take me back and I feel so stupid for ever doing that. I can't forgive myself for ever doing that to you." He said looking down at his hands again. I pulled his chin up to look him in the eyes "its okay it's in the past I forgave you a long time ago. Were together now that is all that matters."

He kissed me passionately "you are right, all that matters is that we are here together, happily married and are having twins.' He said grinning at me. I just pulled him into a kiss again. Oh how I loved being married to this man.


	9. Chapter 9

Miley's POV

"How is my little princess and little boy doing?' Nick asked speaking to my stomach. He had his dead resting in my lap. "uhh Nicky what are you doing?' I asked giggling at how silly he was acting. "Well I was just reading in my book that at the beginning of the 28th week they can now recognize your voice. They can see and open their eyes now in the womb and hear" he said grinning.

He has been doing this a lot lately ever since he went and got that baby naming book last month. He reads it every night before we go to bed. It's really cute, sweet, and weird at the same time. I just laughed at him "Anything else gonna happen?" I asked just messing around. "Ya actually when you go into labor your cervix goes from the width of about a pencil to a cantaloupe to fit the babies head" he said just staring up at me.

I felt myself go white I was not looking forward to that. "Baby you okay?" he asked concerned. "It's gonna hurt so bad" I whined just imaging it. "It won't be that bad" he said smiling at me. Did he just say that? Oh hell no. I scoffed "Ya easy for you to say. You won't have to push two babies out of you the size of a watermelon" I said as he just laughed. Great now he was laughing at my pain.

I glared at him as I heard the front door being opened. "Miley Nick" I heard Demi scream from the foyer. "Perfect timing" Nick said smiling nervously as they came into the family room. "Why is it perfect timing?" Joe asked taking a seat next to Demi on the other couch across from us. "Because he thinks that I won't get mad at him for what he just said because you guys are here now" I told them still glaring at Nick.

"Please don't hold back on our account" Joe said smirking at Nick. "What did he say?" Demi asked narrowing her eyes towards Nick. He just sat there closing his eyes. "He said that when I go into labor the pain won't be that bad" I told her. "What?" Demi said as Joe just laughed. Demi turned toward Joe and glared at him he immediately shut up. "What do you mean it won't hurt Nick?" she asked turning towards him as I nodded.

"Joe help me out?" Nick pleaded with his brother. "No can do bro you got yourself into this one you get yourself out" he said with sympathy. "Well with all the drugs and stuff it won't hurt" he said shrugging. I laughed with no hint of humor in my voice "Is it going to hurt when I shove a giant watermelon down your throat?" I glared.

I heard Demi and Joe snicker as I enjoyed watching Nick squirm. "Okay if you put it that way I can see your point, im sorry things just come out before I think them through" he said honestly. "Really" I said sarcastically. "Well I hate to interrupt this fun talk but are you ready to go Nighthawk?' Demi asked standing up.

"Yep let's go" I said getting up and walking over to her as well. "But I need to pee first" I said running down the hall toward the bathroom. "Why didn't that surprise me" Joe said after I came back. "Hey why don't you walk around all day with two babies pushing down on your bladder then you would understand" I said slapping the back of his head as I walked over to kiss Nick on the cheek.

"Where are you guy's going?' he asked as he handed me my purse from the floor. "Shopping for baby clothes. I haven't had time to get anything for the twins yet and they will be here in two months so I need to start." "Okay be safe love you" he said pulling me into a hug. "Love you too" I kissed him one last time before leaving with Demi.

I and Demi were eating chickfila in the food court taking a break from shopping for a minute. "Think we got enough stuff there Miles?" Demi said laughing at my four bags of baby clothes. "What they need clothes" I said defending myself. "Yes they do but you bought them like the whole store" she laughed taking a sip of her coke.

"After we are done I want to go over the baby furniture store and get some stuff" I said popping a waffle fry into my mouth. "You should wait for Nick and see what he likes" she said looking down. "Why?" I asked confused I don't really think that he would care. "He told me he wanted to go with you to do that" she said quickly. I was getting suspicious I know that Nick wouldn't care he hated to pick out furniture and crap. I was about to point this out when I saw someone enter the food court.

"Shit shit shit" I said quietly putting my head down hoping that I would go unnoticed. "What?" Demi asked confused. "Liam just entered the food court" I told her sliding down in my seat my stomach being hidden from view. "Hahahaha" she just laughed. "It's not funny you know he had the biggest crush on me two years ago when we finished shooting The Last Song" this made her remember and she shut up. (I didn't write this part into Battlefield but let's pretend I did).

"Hey Miley" I heard an Australian accent from behind me. Shit well that didn't work. I turned around and fake smiled at Liam "Hey Liam". He sat down at the table with us and I was silently cursing. "Hey how are you doing? Still seeing Nick" I just stared at him. Demi finally decided to interrupt our conversation thank god "Hey Liam how are you?" He turned to face Demi and smiled "Good how about you?" "Great I got married to Joe about 7 months ago" she said showing him her ring.

"Congratulations" he said smiling at her. He turned back to me waiting for me to answer his question. Why must fate decide to be a bitch today? "I'm really good" I said fake smiling at him. I took a sip from my coke and looked back at him, he looked shocked. Why would he be shocked? I looked to where he was looking at my hand ahh my wedding ring. "You got married?" He asked. "Ya about 11 Months ago" I asked wondering why he didn't know considering it was all over the news.

"Who's the lucky guy" he asked fake smiling. Could this seriously get anymore awkward? Demi was trying really hard not to laugh. "Nick" I said smiling. "What have you been up too? I asked trying to think of a way to get out of here. "I have actually been in Egypt for the last year and a half shooting my new movie. There was no internet, TV, or cell phone reception" he said smiling. "Well that sounds great" I said standing up. He just looked at me with really big eyes again. Oh great I guess he didn't see my stomach since it was under the table. Where was Joe when you needed him to say awkward. I looked to Demi for help she had an amused look on her face. I just glared at her.

"Wow you are pregnant to?" he asked standing up next to me. "Yep 7 months with twins" said through my fake smile and looked back at Demi. "Well it was great seeing you again Liam but Me and Miley have to go meet up with our husbands at the movies" she finally came helped it was about freaking time. "Well it was great talking to you again Miles call me so we can hang out since I am back" he said giving me a hug. "Sure" no way in hell I thought. I quickly pulled away from him and dragged Demi away from the food court.

Once we got out to the car Demi burst into laughter. "That was the most funny and awkward conversation I have ever heard" she said driving back toward the house. "Hahah it was so funny" I said sarcastically. We pulled up to the house about five minutes later. I grabbed the bags from the back seat and walked into the house. "Mi is that you?" I heard Nick yell from upstairs. "Ya" I put the bags down on the floor and walked into the kitchen to get some water. Demi followed right behind me.

About a minute later Nick and Joe came down from upstairs and into the kitchen. Nick walked over to me and pulled me into his arms. "How was shopping?" he asked kissing my head. "Just great" I replied sarcastically as Demi burst into laughter again. Joe and Nick looked at her like she was crazy I just glared. "Why you laughing D?" Joe asked his wife. "Well we were eating in the food court when Liam walked in" she said trying to control her laughter.

Demi told them what happened and they all burst into laughter again why I glared at all three of them. I felt like I did that a lot today. "Stop laughing it isn't funny" I said whining. "But it is Mi" Nick said his face was all red. "Ya look's like someone's got a crush on you Miles" Joe said hunched over making them all laugh even harder. Demi and Joe said goodbye through their laughter and left the house.

I turned around in Nick's arms as he slowly stopped laughing. "Aren't you concerned?' I asked looking up at him. "Why should I be?' he asked raising an eyebrow amused. "No" I shook my head. "The way I see it is that you are happily married to me so why should I be concerned? Unless you have feelings for him" he said with an amused expression on his face. When he said that I felt my nose scrunch up at the thought of feeling anything toward Liam "Oh Hell No ew, ew, ew". He just laughed at me "I thought so".

"Let's go upstairs I want to show you something" he said pulling me towards the stairs. "Why?" I said whining again. He laughed at me again. We got to the top of the stairs and he led me to where the nursery was going to be. I got confused as to why he would bring me over here considering we haven't done anything with the room yet. "Why did you bring me to the nursery?" I asked turning to him.

He grinned "Close your eyes". I did as I was told; I heard the door open and he pushed my back gently so I would walk forward. "Okay open your eyes" he said when I came to a stop. I opened my eyes and felt them start to water. The room was completely done a light beige color. On the right side were the two cribs with book shelf in the corner. On the left side was the fireplace with two comfy chairs on the side. They were stuffed animals and toys around the room. It was perfect (It's the baby's room from father of the bride two. if you want to see what it look's like go on Google images and type in baby room from father bride two).

I turned to Nick with tears streaming down my face. "Why you crying?" he asked getting worried. I just laughed "Happy tears" I said as he wiped them away with his thumbs. He kissed me softly on the lips I smiled as I kissed him back. "Why did you do this? When did you do this?" I asked curious to how he did all of this without me knowing.

"Well I had the workers here last week we were in New York and they came to finish up some small things. So I made Demi take you out shopping to get you out of the house. I wanted to surprise you this is my present to you since you refused to have a baby shower." He smiled sweetly. It was official I was married to the most amazing guy ever and he was all mine. "I love you, thank you so much" I told him pulling him into another kiss. "I love you too".

**Authors Note:**

**So sadly the next chapter is the last. I have had major writers block this week and it sucks because I won't to be writing good chapters. Let's just say that this chapter sucks beyond belief. Anyway thanks for all those that reviewed the last chapter. I love reading them so review! **

**Love Hope4Niley**

**Twitter-Hope4Niley**

**PLEASE **

**REVIEW**

**BITCH! : )**


	10. Chapter 10

Miley's POV

"Ugghhh" I screamed as I plopped down on the chair in Nick's office. He looked up from his Macbook and over at me with amused look on his face. "What's wrong" he asked stifling his laughter. "I'm so freakin bored how do house wives do this all day?" He I said whining. "You really can't sit for like five minutes and be content can you?" he chuckled typing something. "Shut up I am going to go call Demi" I said trying to heave myself up from the chair only to fall back down. Nick came quickly rushing over "You okay Mi?" he asked helping me up out of the chair. "I'm fine" I said laughing as I walked out of his office and up the stairs.

I grabbed my cell phone of the dressers and scrolled through it until Demi highlighted on the screen. I pressed the green button and pulled the phone up to my ear. "NIGHTHAWK" Demi screamed through the phone. I instantly pulled the phone away from my ear. "God Demi make me go death by the time I am 25 why don't ya" I told her bringing the phone back to my ear. "hahaha sorry I put extra sugar on my cereal this morning" she said giggling through the phone. Oh great. "I can see that let's go to a move" I said walking over to my closet. "Ok what do you want to see?" she asked calming down a little.

"Hmm… oh didn't Salt with Angelina Jolie come out today?" I asked getting excited I really wanted to see. "Ya I think so" she said. "K let's go see it I doesn't start for like an hour "I told her and hung up. I started going through my racks of clothes trying to find something to wear. "Ughh why am I so fat?" I groaned frustratingly.

"You are not fat. You are pregnant with my two precious little angels and look absolutely beautiful." Nick said standing in the doorway of our closet. I turned to him "That is a lie" I told him still upset. He walked over to me and pulled me flush against him tightly. He kissed my forehead "I love you". Just like that I instantly felt better.

I turned towards him and kissed him for a few seconds. "I love you too" I said looking into his eyes. He smiled down at me "Now what are you doing?" he asked wrapping his arms around my waist. "Going to go see Salt with D" I said putting my hands on his muscled chest. I saw a look of worry cross his face. "Nicky I will be fine" I said rolling my eyes. "Mi you are a week late what if you go into labor?" he asked still with his concerned look on his face.

"I will be fine the doctor said it would still be a couple of more days. Demi will be with me, don't worry I won't go into labor" I said reassuring him. "Okay but please be careful and call me if anything happens" he said letting go of me. "I will promise". I pecked his lips one more time before slipping into the bathroom.

I heard Demi honk her horn. "Nicky im leaving I will see you later" I called out from the kitchen grabbing my purse from the counter. He walked into the kitchen and over to me. "Okay be careful I love you". I pecked his lips before walking out of the kitchen "I will love you". Before I walked out the front door I heard Nick call out "Call me if anything happens". "Okay" I said as I rolled my eyes.

I got into the passengers seat of Demi's car. "Hey girlie" she said backing out of the driveway. "Hey" I said still slightly annoyed. She looked over at me and noticed my mood "what did he do this time?' she asked clearly amused. I rolled my eyes "Just being overprotective since I am a week late. He literally like doesn't want me to go anywhere." She giggled "Why don't you just have sex with him to enduce labor" she suggested wiggling her eyebrows.

"Trust me I tried that already. He said that we should let them come when the are ready" I said putting air quotes over the word ready. She giggled "Wow who knew Nick not wanting to have sex with you. Usually he can't keep his hands off of you". "I know and the one time I want to he just has to refuse" I said frustrated. "I just want them out already and see their beautiful faces" I added rubbing my stomach. "They will be here soon. Trust me I want to see them badly too" she said pulling into the parking lot of the theater.

We quickly walked into the theater and bought our tickets. We found some good seats in the back so no one would recognize us. About half way through the movie I started to feel c ramps. I just decided to let it go, the last two weeks I had been having Braxton Hick contractions. About fifteen minutes later I felt a sharp pain across my lower abdomen. It was worse than the others, all of a sudden I felt my pants all wet. I got a little paler and started to breathe heavier.

Demi must have noticed because she leaned over to me and whispered "you okay?" I started to breathe heavier "No my water just broke". I watched as she sprung from her seat and yelled "OMG". Everyone turned to her and told her to be quiet. She just ignored them as she helped me up. We were trying to walk down the aisle. "Out of my way people lady in labor coming through" she said rushing down the aisle pulling me after her.

We quickly got to the car and started toward the hospital. I felt another contraction hit and I screamed. "Miles breathe in and out just like we practiced in la maz" she said driving fast and pulling out her cell phone. I did my breathing exercises it seemed to help a little. "Nick, you need to get down to the hospital now. What? No she went into labor in the middle of the movie. Yes were almost there. Okay I will see you in a minute" she said hanging up her phone as we pulled into the parking lot. "Nick will be here in a couple of minutes" she said opening my door and helping me out.

We walked into the entrance as Demi yelled "Help". About three doctors came over "My friends in labor" Demi told them. They ran and got a wheelchair. I had just barley sat down into the wheelchair when I felt another contraction coming on. I closed my eyes tightly trying to breath through it. Once my contraction had passed I opened my eyes to see Nick flying towards me.

He quickly grabbed my hand and kissed the side of my head. "I'm here" he whispered into my ear. He stood back up as they started to wheel me toward the elevator I felt another contraction coming on as I griped Nick's hand harder they hurt so badly. It felt like someone was stabbing my insides. We wheeled into my private hospital room. Nick helped me onto the bed as the nursed began hooking me up to the machines.

"Alright miley we have called your doctor and she should be in any minute" one of my nurses said as she gave me a hospital gown to change into. I smiled at her weakly as they walked out of the room. Nick helped me put my hospital gown on. I looked back over at Nick he smiled widely at me "I'm so excited they are almost here". I felt another sharp pain and grabbed Nick's hand as the pain started. Demi and Joe walked into the room. "ow" Nick said as I sqooze his hand even harder as the pain increased. I could her Joe laugh at him.

As soon as the pain died down I opened my eyes. "You okay Mi?" Nick asked. "Y aim good just hurts" I said as I felt my body going through a million different things. All of Nick's family and mine burst through the door. I looked over and saw my mom "Mommy it hurts" I whined as I felt tears come to my eyes. She walked over to me and grabbed my other hand "I know baby girl".

Dr. Reynolds's walked into the room "Alright everyone out except the parent's". Everyone started to leave. Denise and my mom quickly gave me a hug and a kiss on the forehead. "Alright Miley you ready to have a check up?" she asked putting some gloves on. I nodded as she lifted up my legs so she could check. I felt awkward just sitting there but I needed to get over that quickly. "Alright looks like you are about five centimeters dilated. It will probably be a couple of more hours" she said putting my legs back down.

Three hours later I was only 7 centimeters dilated and in a lot of pain. Nick was handling this so good he was by my side the whole time helping me through the pain. Everyone had gone out to get something to eat seeing as we were going to be here for a while. Demi and Joe walked through the door. Demi sat down next to me on the bed and Joe sat on the chair next to her.

"What's taking so long?" Joe said whining. Demi shot him a look "Joe babies take time to come out of their mothers. It is not a pretty fast process." "I know I just want to see my niece and nephew already" he pouted. I laughed at his face "How do you think I feel? I want to see them pretty badly too." We talked a little while longer before they left to go get some coffee.

"I hate you Nicholas Grey we are never having sex again" I screamed after finishing pushing. It hurt so badly and I felt exhausted and I and just started pushing. "Miley on the next contraction I need you to give me a push" Dr. Reynolds's instructed me as I nodded. I felt the pain coming and started to push with Nick counting. "The head is crowning Miley one more push and you will have your first baby." I pushed really hard for what felt like forever as I felt a burning and searing pain. I heard the sounds of my first baby cry and I felt tears come to my eyes.

"It's our little boy Miles" Nick whispered with tears in his eyes. "Alright your little girl is going to come fast so on the next contraction push. A few pushed later and another cry filled the room. It was my baby girl. I fell back on the pillow exhausted as Nick cut the umbilical cord. I could the nurses cleaning and weighing them. I just wanted to see their beautiful little faces.

"I love you Mi" Nick whispered into my ear as he kissed me passionately. I kissed back "I love you too". Two nurses walked over with my too little precious angels bundled up in blankets. They handed me my little girl carefully and they passed Nick our baby boy. He sat down on the bed beside me.

I looked down at my baby girl. She was so beautiful; she stared back up at me with the exact copy of my cerulean eyes in curiosity. Her hair was light and wavy like mine, she had my little button nose and pouty lips. I felt as if i was staring down at a miniature me. I looked over at her brother he had dark brown hair like Nick's but with my hair. His eyes were a light brown with my eye shape. He had Nick's nose and my lips just like his sister.

"They are beautiful" Nick whispered as a tear slipped down his cheek. I felt my heart melt. I already loved them more than I could imagine possible. All of a sudden everyone burst through the door. My mom and Denise were crying staring at their grandchildren. Paul and my daddy looking at us with proud smiles. 

"So what are their names?" Frankie asked from beside Kevin I looked over at Nick. "Evelyn Grace and Jayden James" we said together with smiles on our faces. I looked up at Demi "You want to hold your godchildren?" I asked. She looked confused for a second then started to tear up. "What?" she asked with tears rolling down her face. "We want you and Joe to be their godparents" Nick said smiling at her.

She came over and lifted them out of our arms with Joe and held them for a little while. Everyone soon left to give us some peace with our little angles. "Thank you Mi" Nick said out of the blue holding our Evie. "For what?" I asked confused to why he was thanking me. "For giving me the best gift I could ever ask for". I felt tears well up in my eyes and kissed him with everything I had. I loved him so much. I pulled back and looked down at our children who were sleeping peacefully and smiled. This was where I belonged. Beside Nick and our kids. I just wanted to **Stop The World**.

**Authors Note- I loved writing this story but now it is sadly over. Thank you to all who** **read my story.** **Thank you again for reviewing. Once I am done** **with my new story I will** pos**t it. So be looking** out for it.

**Love Kenzie**

Twitter-Hope4Niley

REVIEW

BITCH!


End file.
